Protection
Protection in TerraNova may refer to three things. #House and Building Protection #Chest Protection #Sign Protection House and Building Protection Section created by Erader Ok, you just made an awesome castle! You spent forever on it and you can't wait to show it to everyone, but you have to leave thinking that you can show them later. You come back and see it has been griefed!! You tell a staff member and it is eventually fixed and rollbacked, but it took time and was quite annoying. There is a way to safeguard your house so you do not have to go through this mess. It is called the wonders of /box. What is /box? The command pulls up a small menu in your chat that shows you the different /box commands. These can be used to essentially create a box around your build which only you can edit. How to use the /box commands Follow these steps and your home/house/tower/castle whatever it is will be A ok. Here is a picture of a home I just made in game with AwsomeBoomsmash. Watch as I follow the steps to box it and protect it. 1. Make point one of the "box" with /box set 1 2. So now that point 1 is set, we have to set point 2. Notice that my house is not a perfect box. So how do we fix this? Using the ice rod to make a block in the right space that we can set as point 2. (You could put any block there as long as it is a block so we can do /box set 2) Now proceed and use the command /box set 2. 3. Ok, you have set both points of the "box" so now we need to create it and make it exist. We do this by naming it with /box define Here I am naming my box "home" because it is just a test house for this tutorial, but you should make it something that people cannot guess or they will delete the box with /box del Make it something like Erader'sHouse or something along those lines, but do not forget it if you are ever going to edit the box. Write it down somewhere or save it as a document on your computer. Allowing other people to build in your box At this point you are probably thinking "I'm done!" and you are, but what if you want other people to be able to build in your box? In this case, since AwsomeBoomsmash helped me buld the home, so I am going to give him permission to edit it. Here is the command as shown in the picture below. /box allow Since my box's name is "home" I did /box allow AwsomeBoomsmash home and yes it is case sensitive. Deleting your box If you find yourself wanting to unprotect an area, simply type /box delete . You must be the box's owner to unprotect it. Chest Protection Section added by Nico Protection your chest is way easier then protection a house and only requires a few steps depending on your protection method. Method 1 Use this method if you're the only person that's going to be editing the contents of your chest. #Execute the command /cset #Open the chest you wish to protect Your chest is now accessible by only you. Method 2 Use this method if you want your friends to be able to view and edit your chest. This method has two sections of steps. Protecting the Chest #Execute the command /clock replacing with a password of your choosing. #Open the chest you wish to protect. Opening the Chest If you're not the owner of the chest you wish to open, follow these steps. #Execute the command /cunlock replacing with the password the chest owner gave you. #Open the chest you wish to unlock. The chest will unlock for you but will remain locked for everyone else. Unprotecting a Chest If you've protected a chest and wish to unprotect it, simply execute the command /cunset and open the chest you want to unlock. The chest will become public and anyone may edit it's contents or re-protect it. Sign Protection When placing a sign, it's automatically protected. To unprotect it, type /sunset and right-click on the sign. If you need to manually protect a sign for any reason, type /sset and right-click on the sign. There is no way to allow multiple users to edit a single sign while it's still protected. Category:Tutorials and Guides Category:Commands